1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless microphone, and more particularly to a wireless microphone that includes a removable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless microphone may fail to securely hold a battery, and installation of the battery may involve an inconvenient user operation. For example, in FIG. 1, ROC Patent Publication Number 19963 discloses a wireless microphone with a cover 10 that is sheathed over a battery holder 11. In FIG. 2, ROC Patent Publication Number 40886 discloses another battery holder 20 into which a user may slide one or more batteries against an opposing force of a spring 23. Each of the battery holders 11, 20 of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 may allow an installed battery to shift within the respective battery holder 11, 20 during movement of the respective wireless microphone. Movement of each battery within its respective battery holder 11, 20 may generate transient electrical effects or interrupt power delivery, affecting operation of the respective wireless microphone.